Xander Jarak
Xander Jarak, is a member of the Inquisition, being a part of the Radical Recongregators, and a member of the Ordo Machinum, though he has sometimes worked with the Ordo Xenos, and is leader of the Novus Conclave. There is little known about this mysterious Inquisitor, as the truth is that he is a survivor of the the Auretian Technocracy, a technologically-advanced and peaceful independent human civilization scattered across several star systems of the Milky Way Galaxy, before being conquered and destroyed by Horus Lupercal. Having been born with the mutant ability of a Perpetual, Xander has lived far longer than normal human beings without the aid of mechanical or bio-engineering. Xander is also an ally of the mysterious chapter, the Zero Legion, who discovered him in the late 32nd Millennium, and they share a distaste for the Ecclesiarchy, viewing them as greedy individuals, and thus he wishes to bring back an age of science and prosperity for mankind. Since then, he took on the mantle of Inquisitor, utilizing his new position and the resources available, Xander has traveled the wider galaxy more than any other human being in order to find a means to stop the coming darkness. History Early Life Once known as Xander Jarak, he was born on the planet Aureus, and a member of the Auretian Technocracy, and advanced civilization on par, perhaps even greater, than the Imperium of Man. Interested in mankind's past, and the prosperity of the Technocracy, Xander would sometimes explore nearby worlds for more STC, finding several and presenting them to Fabricator Consul, making copies of them first, before he eventually joined the army. He served with great skill and commitment, rising through the ranks until he became a member of the elite force known as The Brotherhood. Despite his new position, Xander still spent time studying the various STC, a privilege given to him because of his new rank, and making various discoveries and copies of them for later study. Coming of Horus Lupercal Xander's world came to an end when the Imperium's 63rd Expeditionary Fleet, under the command of Horus Lupercal, Warmaster and Primarch of the Sons of Horus Legion, arrived. While the rest of The Brotherhood accompanied Fabricator Consul Emory Salignac, Xander and a few were to remain behind, as bringing the entire elite force might be seen as hostile. This decision would save Xander's life. For not soon after their arrival, Salignac and his bodyguards were murdered by Horus and his Space Marines, the Primarch having already been corrupted by Chaos. Stating a lie that the Technocracy had attended to murder him, Horus had the Imperial forces launch an invasion on the Technoracy in order to acquire their STC, so as to use them in order to sway to Adeptus Mechanicus in his rebellion against the Emperor. Fall of the Auretian Technocracy and Fleeing from Aureus When the invaders came, the Technocracy tried their best to protect themselves. Xander, as the last member of the Brotherhood, took command of the Technoracy's forces. Even when the Emperor's Children and World Eaters legion arrived, they managed to hold out for ten months. However, when the invaders marched up the Iron Citadel, the last bastion of resistance, Xander knew that the war was lost. Thus, he began giving orders for an immediate evacuation. Utilizing automatic defenses and drones to hold back the Legions, Xander had the civilians board a pre-made exploration fleet. Xander also followed the last order of the late Consul and gathered what STCs and copies he could collect and the fleet fled under the cover of flames and meteors as the Iron Citadel was overrun. The fleet then activated their warp drive and fled towards the colony world Eisen. A New Home Read: Techno Dominion The Zero Legion Learning of his status as a Perpetual, Xander realized that there was no place for him among his people, as he could not risk the pain of watching those he knew age and die. Thus, Xander decided to leave, hoping to find a purpose in his immortal life, and find other survivors of Technocracy or those in need. Before leaving, he left leadership to Oslo Verep, a former Planetary Governor whom Xander befriended. After that he took an Escort-Class Cruiser, a crew made of Servitors and headed off into the Galaxy. During those centuries, Xander made numerous travels to thousands of worlds. He made numerous discoveries, some less than pleasing while others filled him with joy. Eventually his travels ended up at the planet Geol IV when he heard rumour of STCs that once belonged to the Technocracy. However, the planet came under attack by the Black Legion, wiping out most of the population, those who were unable to escape in time. Xander had to sacrifice his ship and servitors to bunker down in the Planetary Governor's palace with a dying astropath. He then decided to contact a certain chapter that he had heard many stories about: the Zero Legion. The Chapter's 12th Division responded to the SOS from the planet Geol IV. Eventually their taskforce managed to get into the palace where the two sides met. After a lengthy discussion, Xander was now under their protection. They then retreated back to the 12th Division Fleet, which had commenced orbital bombardment, destroying the Black Legion's forces. Joining the Inquisition Xander was eventually brought aboard to the Infinite Singularity, the mobile Fortress-Monastery of the Zero Legion. It is not known what went on in that meeting, but Xander eventually joined the Inquisition, managing to become an Acolyte under Lord Inquisitor Kravis Nurender of the Ordos Xenos. He quickly rose up from Acolyte to Interrogator, exposing and eliminating numerous Chaos Cults, rebels and xenos schemes. One most notable was that he stopped a ritual by Ahriman who was trying to gain access to the Black Library, which would've seen an entire world destroyed. His actions finally granted him title as a full Inquisitor, and eventually Lord Inquisitor. Age of Apostasy Appearance A man of average height, Xander possesses a rugged appearance. His build is lean, but muscular and is completely devoid of scars except for a large X-shaped one on his back. He has short, spiky black hair, shaved on the side, brown eyes and tribal markings going across his right eye, as well as a thin beard and goatee on his chin. In the past, his hair was a bit longer and combed backwards. Xander wears a long brown coat that he has worn forever, light brown pants, black boots with metal guards, a grey shirt with a chest plate over it, and a white necktie around his throat. His Inquisitorial seal is attached to a metal chain that hangs from his leather belt, though he used to own a larger version tied around his neck. He also keeps a green bandana he had during his time in the Auretian Technocracy and keeps it tucked into his pocket. In his early days of the Inquisition, he wore green pants and shirt, while wearing the bandana on his head. Personality Abilities & Wargear Xander is a Perpetual, meaning he is effectively immortal, never aging and capable of ultimately healing almost any injury as a result of his extraordinarily rapid and efficient cellular regeneration. It was thanks to this that he survived the fall of the Technocracy and lived to this day. Hailing from the Auretian Technocracy, Xander is highly skilled in machinery, having a deep understanding of machines and the machine spirits that house them. This also stems from his skills as a scientist, and a deep understanding of biology, not just humans, but Xenos like Eldar, Orks and the recent Tau and Tyranids. Xander also has knowledge of mutation, studying the various forms and even Abhumans to find means to control the symptoms that plague mankind. Xander wears a personal Repulsion Shield given to him by the Zero Legion as a sign of their friendship. This also included a master-crafted Null Arms made specifically for him called Remberance. It takes the form of a Power Sword that can be wielded with one or two hands. For range, he wields a compact and master-crafted Plasma Pistol that can be charged to fire powerful bolts that can blow up an Ork's head. He wears that is a more advanced Carapace Armour on his person. Xander also carries an Auspex which he uses for various purposes, such as hacking, locating his targets or disabling traps. For additional gear he carries Krak Grenades, Frag Grenades and Psyk-Out Grenades and several Digital Weapons on his person. Acolytes *'Tyranus Komoc': He is Xander's senior student and Interrogator. Xander and Tyranus met several centuries ago on an unknown world when Xander was traveling with the Zero Legion. Tyranus served with Xander during his missions, eventually be elevated to Interrogator. From that position, Tyranus is Xander's right-hand man, carrying out important assignments when Xander's attention is needed elsewhere, leading his Brotherhood as strike force and kill squads. Unfortunately, Tyranus has suffered many injuries over the decades of service, replacing much of his flesh with machine, technically making him a cyborg. He does not seem to regret these injuries, finding himself more useful being more machine rather than flesh. Tyranus has also studied the various forms of the Officio Assassinorum to increase his lethal and serve Xander better. For reasons known only between the two of them, Tyranus prefers to keep a mask over his face, as if to hide long past shame. *'Serena Violet': Xander's second Acolyte, Serena Violet was one of the millions of humans affected by the Damocles Gulf Crusade, the first conflict between the Imperium and Tau Empire. Despite being only twelve-years old at the time, Serena's latent psychic powers activated under the stress, and inadvertently killed a Kroot Pack. Xander, who was visiting the planet at the time, searching for any lost relics or technology, discovered the young female, and seeing her potential, took Serena in. He later discovered that she is a descendant from the Auretian Technocracy, and thus Xander has kept her by his side since than. With years of training, and bio-mechanic enhancements, Serena has become a force to be reckoned with, wielding a double-sided bladed power sword, which can be empowered by her psychic abilities, she has faced many foes while traveling with Xander, always coming out alive, and her opponent a corpse on the ground. They are shown to have a close bond with each other, with Xander acting as a father-figure for Serena. Retinue Since becoming an Inquisitor, Xander has acquired various members to his retinue over the past 10 millennia, though always being picky of who should join since they are the ones who learn his secret. Some times the group may range from small to large, and can be considered an odd bunch of people, but are selected by Xander to serve certain tasks and thus are quite effective. However, he never recruits those of the Ecclesiarchy or Adeptus Sororitas, unless it benefits him somehow. Presently, his current retinue consists of: * Cad Royce: A mysterious person, Cad has been with Xander longer than most other members of the team. Little is known about him, but he was once part of a Death Cult Assassin. Only Xander knows Cad's origins, but does not speak about them. Nevertheless, Cad has proven to be equally loyal to Xander as he is bloodthirsty, enjoying killing his master's enemies, no matter who they are. He wields many throwing knives, coated in various poisons, but his main weapons are a pair of dual Power Swords, a shortsword made from an unknown metal (believed to be a C'Tan Phase Sword), a modified lasgun with a scope and a Needler Pistol. Cad has been noted to have survived many injuries that would've killed a man, suggesting he may also be a Perpetual. *'Jasper Gorwall': An Arch-Militant, Jasper has fought in countless battles and gained a pool of knowledge in warfare. Chaos, Aeldari, Orks, Drukhari, Tau, Necrons, Tyranids and even his fellow man, Jasper has seen it all and come out on top. Though offered many times for a position to serve Rogue Traders, Jasper found that kind of life boring. He desired not one of exploration and profit, but battle. Xander presented such an opportunity, especially when he allowed Jasper to have command of the Brotherhood, Xander's private Storm Trooper army. Wielding Carapace Armour, a Chainsword and Bolter, Jasper has put his new troops to good use, facing all sorts of foes he has never met before, and gaining more experience. *'Sai Uzziel': A Magos Errant, Sai Uzziel serves as Xander's expert in machinery. Like many of his kind, Sai has held a great interest in technology of ancient humans, plus those of xenos' origins. Finding a kindred spirit, Xander approached the Tech-priest, offering Sai the chance to see new and old technology under his wing. Unable to resist, Sai agreed to join Xander's retinue. The Tech-Priest is thus in charge of leading the study of recovered tech and tending to the Legacy Eternal's Machine Spirit. Sai and Xander are shown to get along quite well, due to their shared interest in the recovery and study of ancient technology. Xander's position and relationship with Zero Legion, a chapter known for there deep collection of ancient technology, is also a boon for Sai. This knowledge has proven useful for Sai's thirst for technology, and he remains steadfast loyal to Xander because of it. He is normally accompanied by Enginseers and Servitors during his time on the ship, and a Haemoncolyte. *'Emarl Panders': An old Autosavant, Emarl has been with Xander for quite a while, serving him faithfully and never leaving his master's side. As his primary Sage, Emarl is skilled in processing and storing vast amount of information in record time. The data he gathers can be a variety of things, such as knowledge of technology, mathematics, tactics, statistics, linguistics, battlefield reports, economic statistics and planetary reports. Others include information on people of interest, specifically targets of Xander. He is accompanied by a Servo-Skull and Calligraphus Servitor to help him in his calculation. *'Kel-Dan': A Leximechanic, Kel-Dan serves as one of Xander's secondary Sage. Unlike Emarl, Kel-Dan is mainly non-personal subjects, such as assigned to the data collection of recovered technology and compiling data into Xander's personal Cogitator. His other responsibilities is dealing with the tireless bureaucracy of the Imperium, including laws of the various planets that Xander vistis. Thus, Kel-Dan is usually put in charge of dealing with the political issures that Xander faces as an Inquisitor. *'Victoria': A Blank, which is a human with the rare Pariah Gene, Victoria serves as Xander's Untouchable, protecting him and his Retinue from psychic-based powers. Due to uneasiness that her anti-psychic presence gives off, Victoria rarely interacts with the rest of the team. However, she is well respected by the rest of the Retinue, due to her bravery to protect them from hostile psykers of both Xenos and Chaos origins. Though she rarely fights, Victoria is armed with a Laspistol that she keeps at her side. Besides that, she is also protected by the current Bellum. *'Thompson Xael': Formerly part of the Catchan Jungle Fighters, Sergeant Thompson Xael is a skilled medic and soldier, having saved many of his comrades just as he has killed many enemies. Recognizing Xael's talents, Xander made him a part of his retinue, serving as his group's Chiurgeon. With a fierce heart and strong will in him, Xael has proven to be very effective as torturer and interrogator, always getting what he wants from his prisoners. At the same time, he has saved his fellow team members many times while following Xander, displaying firm loyalty and dedication. Xael is armed with a Mark IV Hellcarbine, a Catachan Combat Knife, as well as the medical equipment one would expect from a person of his position. Sometimes he wield a Hellgun instead of the Hellcarbine. *'Isaac Boris': A Kasrkin, the elite forces from Cadia, Isaac was a respected Lieutenant who served in several campaigns and gained many honours that he eventually caught Xander's attention. Known for possessing strong courage and hatred for the forces of Chaos, Isaac has served well in Xander's retinue as an elite Storm Trooper, acting as an officer of the Brotherhood under Jasper Gorwall. He wields a Power Sword, a Hellgun, a Laspistol, and wears a Storm Trooper Carapace Armour. Sometimes, Isaac would wield a Flamer, having used that type of weaponry many times against Chaos Forces. *'Ulan Jerish': There are times when Xander needs a more subtle approach in handling matters, or a target eliminated quietly and without hassle. To that, he recruited the Venenum Temple assassin, Ulan Jerish, into his retinue. A master with different poisons, Ulan also has a good understanding of her targets, knowing best when to strike and what kind of substance to use in order to kill them. Though she does not get involved in combat, she carries several hidden, poison-covered throwing knives, and a pair of combat daggers, coated in poison. For her last line of defense, Ulan has a Digital Weapon disguised as a ring that fires a powerful, armour penetrating laser. She sometimes works with Cad. *'Talia Cazri': A Tech-Priest Genetor of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Xander met Talia when he was visiting Forge World Calces. Having noticed her unique skills in studying the genetic and biology of both humans and xenos, Xander recruited her into his Retinue to help study new xenos, and create new weapons against the known ones. Unable to resist the chance to study more corpses develop new genetic breakthroughs, Talia readily joined Xander. During her time with Xander, Talia has already studied hundreds of xeno species and discovered new information about existing Xenos and the human biology. Having always worked with corpses, Talia is not afraid to get dirty in order to find new discoveries. She is assisted by various types of Servitors for her works as she is sometimes in her personal lab or out in the field. *'Finley Sillong': Xander is one of the few Inquisitors who employs the use of Abhumans. The Ratling Finley Sillong is a prime example. A master longshooter and trailblazer, Finley serves as both Xander's second sniper, as well as infiltrator and guide through dangerous terrain. Finley has used his skills many times for Xander, in taking out targets, infiltrating dangerous and secured areas to retrieve information, objects and spy on enemies. To show his gratitude to Finley, Xander has been working to help the surviving Ratlings find a new home, earning Finley's respect and loyalty. *'Daunsal Rodrick': Born from the Calixis Sector, Daunsal Rodrick is the Primaris Psyker that is attached to Xander's retinue. A powerful psyker, Daunsal has mastered various arts of the psychic lore, including temporal manipulation, hence Xander's decision to add him to his team. Daunsal also possesses a rather grey view of the galaxy, and shares similar views with Xander, and hence is one of his most loyal subordinates. Using his most prominent ability, precognition, Daunsal's vision into the future has saved Xander and his team countless times in the past. He also acts a mentor for Xander's psychic Acolyte, Serena Violet. *'Bellum-21': The being known as Bellum-21 is a heavily modified Servitor, that combines the abilities of both the Battle Servitor and Combat Servitor, looking similar to the rare Herakli Servitor variant. Standing taller than humans, but shorter than Ogryns, Bellum-21 is used to protect the non-combatant members of Xander's Retinue. Created by Xander himself, the current Bellum is the twenty-first generation of his line, since it takes much to create this kind of Servitor for Xander. *'Vaed Morael': A Chastener and Judge of the Adeptus Arbites, Vaed was born from the low class members of a Hive World, thus allowing him to see the unfairness of those unfortunate, and the abuse of power of the greedy nobility. These factors birthed a strong sense of justice within Vaed, and eventually earned him a place among the Imperial's galactic police force. Swiftly rising through the ranks of the Adeptus Arbites, the Judge Vaed Morael gained a reputation as a hero of the people, hunting and executing corrupt officials whenever they may be with relentless fury. It was during a certain case that he caught the attention of Xander . Listening to the Recongregator Inquisitor's views on the current Imperium, Vaed found a kinship in Xander and readily joined his Retinue. Since then, Vaed has served Xander well time and time again, hunting down Xenos, Heretics, crimelords, corrupt nobles and politics, possessing the same sense of justice he did as an Arbitrator. Vaed is equipped with a Verispex Armour, and wields a Ultima Pattern Arbites Power Maul and a Vox Legi-Pattern Arbites Combat Shotgun. *'Raphelia': An Astropath, Raphelia was selected by Xander to become a part of his entourage due to her incredible skills. Since than, she has served well in helping Xander in communicating with various people, including his allies. Due to her role, Raphelia is privy to Xander's secret agendas, but has so far remain loyal to him. Despite that, Xander has Raphelia watched carefully, and if necessary, have her eliminated. *'Dagg Quark': One of the rare few Ogryns with slightly more intelligence than the rest of their brethren, the Bone'ead Dagg Quark serves as the heavy muscle of Xander's retinue. Dagg earned the Inquisitor's attention after he brutally ripped apart Necrons after his squad was killed by them. Recognizing a loyal and fierce warrior, Xander had Dagg transferred to his team. Though not the smartest, Dagg is without doubt loyal to his teammates, willing to face even impossible odds to protect them. In battle, he either wields a modified version of the twin-barrelled Mauler Autocannon, with a Chain Axe attached so to be used for melee, and a Rippa Gun as a secondary weapon, as well as a Power Maul. *'Benadict McSaul': A stubborn Squat, Benadict McSaul has a temper that contrasts his short stature. Knowing the determination and courage of this Abhuman race, Xander recruited McSaul, and his group of Squats, into his Retinue, in return for helping the near-extinct Squats in finding a new home. Making sure of his promise, Xander has found several worlds for McSaul's people to settle on and re-plant their roots. In return, McSaul and his subordinates have proven their loyalty and worth to Xander during his travels. Wielding a Power Axe and Bolt Pistol, McSaul rides on a Attack Bike when charging into his enemies ahead of the others, accompanied by The Brotherhood forces and his fellow Squats, or wears a Squat Exo-Armour with different armaments. Having also lost his left arm, McSaul replaced it with a bionic arm that can change into a rocket launcher, using it in the event of losing his range weapon. Due to their atrocities towards his race, McSaul enjoys fighting Orks and Tyranids, feeling satisfaction when they die before his feet. *'Jarro': Like most Inquisitors, Xander has a Jokaero Weaponsmith named Jarro. Despite being a Xeno, Jarro is well-respected by the Inquisitor and the rest of the team. His psychic, telepathic and telekinetic abilities, combined with his incredible skills in forging amazing inventions from random parts and nearby materials. Jarro is also the only member of the retinue that knows Xander full past as a member of the Auretian Technocracy and his relationship with the Techno Dominion. *'Asar Vytan': Hailing from the Vindicare Temple, Asar Vytan is a master sniper and assassin serving under Xander as a part of his Retinue. Whenever Xander needs someone killed, but that target is to far away or in a location where getting up close and personal is impossible, Asar is the one who is given the job to deliver the kill. Highly skilled with his Exitus Rifle, many say that Asar was born to become an assassin, and he relishes the chance of using his skills against his master's enemies. Along with the standard weapons of the Vindicare Temple, Asar also wields wrist-band laspistols with built in Digital Weapons. *'Cerulean': A Caryatid that Xander discovered during his trip to the Hive World Necromunda. He saved it from several undercity thugs and the creature became attached to the Inquisitor. Since then, Xander has used Cerulean as his Familiar, to watch over him, both when on the field or on his ship. Xander also equipped Cerulean with an Auspex for detection for objects, targets, or foes lying in wait. *'Naya Pawk': A member of the Callidus Temple, Naya Pawk serves as one of Xander's personal assassins, eliminating any threats or infiltrating areas in order to gain information that he needs. During infiltration and assassination missions, Naya makes sure to study the person she takes the form of, in order to trick her target better. Other times Naya serves as a hidden bodyguard, such as when Xander is at public areas, she will be nearby, in disguise, waiting to defend her master if Xander is attacked. Naya is noted for her dark blue hair, and wields the usual weapons of the Callidus Assassins: A C'Tan Phase Sword, a Neural Shredder, and several Poison Blades she keeps on her person. *'Manasseh': A mysterious Adeptus Astarte of the Twilight Lords chapter, this hulking figure has been with Xander longer than any other member of Xander's Retinue. He wears a pitch-black armour with grey trims and never removes his helmet. Little is known about Manasseh's past, and probably only Xander knows his history, and it is believed that sometime in his past, Manasseh performed an act that shamed him, forcing him to leave his chapter and thus seek redemption. Whatever the case, Manasseh has shown to be extremely loyal to the Inquisitor, always being by his side and fighting the strongest enemies, whether they are Xenos, Daemons or Heretics. Manasseh's wargear consists of a master-crafted plasma pistol and Bolter, as well as a relic Power Axe, Clapsholas. The weapon is of unknown origins, but its blade is so sharp is capable of cutting through space, and is harmful to Daemons. *'Bykan Macke': An infamous mercenary, or Desperado, Bykan has a huge underground network and has hoarded many weapons over the years. His first meeting with Xander was not a pleasant one, as the Inquisitor left the man near death, missing several limbs and an eye. Being impressed with his skills however, Xander offered to save Bykan's life if he joined his retinue. Seeing how he had no other option, Bykan agreed. He now has cybernetic limbs to replace his old ones, and a bionic eye with different types of lenses for various uses. Bykan's augmented strength also comes with a Power Fist and a Hellpistol. Along with being extra muscle, Bykan's experience on the field, as well as various contacts in the underworld section of the Imperium have proved invaluable for Xander when the Inquisitor requires more "shadier" resources or allies. He does not get along with fellow teammate Vaed Ozer, for reasons that are obvious. *'Ortasi Reyanor': A member of the famous House Reyanor, Ortasi serves the head Navigator of Xander's vessel, Legacy Eternal. Ortasi' skills in navigating through the Warp has served Xander well, guiding his ship through the best path and rarely coming into trouble such as Warp Daemons or the other perils of Warp Travel. In return for his great service, Xander has ensured to keep some of the more ruthless Inquisitors away from his House. *'Marel Izan': Having lived for thousand of years, Xander has created an impressive intelligence network. In order to keep it running in prefect order, he always employs the assistance of an Info-Cyte from the Vanus Temple to aid him. Marel Izan is the current Info-Cyte and is a part of Xander's Retinue. Highly skilled at his occupation, having done several successful assassinations in the past before meeting Xander, Marel enjoys a challenge and shows great delight and honour in maintaining his new master's massive network of information, as well as hacking into other data-networks that would normally take months to acquire. To aid Marel, Xander has given the Vanus operative several bionic augmentations and implants, as well as Servitors to assist him. However, his main form of assistance is a modified Servo-Skull designed by Xander, nicknamed Quin. *'Johan Kal Kalcieus': Johan Kal Kalcieus was once a Captain of the Imperial Navy. Young yet skilled, Johan developed a reputation for his unorthodox tactics, though they did yield good results. This fame was enough to earn the attention of Xander, that the Inquisitor recruited the young captain to command his personal vessel, the Legacy Eternal. Feeling honoured to command such a ship, Johan has led with pride and charisma during the Inquisitor's travels, battling various vessels of Xenos origin, as well as those commanded by Heretics and other rogue humans and mutants. *'Noxin Gelder': Leader of several of his colleagues, Noxin is Xander's head Techsorcist, assisting him in recovering lost ancient tech, purging those corrupted by the Warp. As a member of the Ordo Machinum, Xander has a closer relationship with Noxin than the rest of his team, due to both of them wanting to find lost technology and return them back to mankind. They also share a hatred towards the Dark Mechanicus, just like Talia and Kel-Dan. Along with fellow Techsorcist, Noxin is accompanied by several Servitors to aid him in his work in battling against the forces of Chaos. *'Quin': Quin is a modified Servo-Skull, created by Xander but is currently used by the Vanus Temple assassin, Marel. Quin is capable of hacking into various data-networks, transferring the information to Marel so he can decipher them. Due to his small size, Quin can get into areas that others could not. Along with that function, Quin also serves for doing recon and delivering messages for Xander as a familiar. *'Ed Ghaon': Originally, Ed Ghaon was a Sergeant of the Armageddon Steel Legion, he earned a reputation as a master trapper, drawing in his targets before consuming them in death of his well placed traps. His skills with explosives later earned him a position within the Officio Sabatorum, where he used his talents to cause substantial property damage to his targets, and sabotaging any hopes for them to recover. Xander, having need of such a man that is capable of causing collateral damage to his enemies, approached Ghaon and added him to his entourage. Now Ghaon can expand his demolition skills even more while traveling with Xander, showing much enthusiasm doing so. A unique pattern of Ghaon is that he uses modified Servo-Skulls with built in charges to infiltrate fortified facilities. He controls them with bionic implants, as to better guide them towards weak spots before setting them off, preventing Ghaon from having to risk engaging his target directly. Ghaon can control up to ten Servo-Skulls at a time, and also wields a Missile Launcher and Plasma Gun too. *'Wel'co': One of Xander's mystics, Wel'co's age and origins are unknown, except that he has been in service of the Inquisitor's business for many decades. His willpower and fortitude have enabled him to ward off Daemonic attacks and warn Xander of their coming. Wel'co is currently crippled, unable to walk on his own thus uses a modify wheelchair with Grav-Chutes, protected by armed Servo-Skulls. The reason behind the injury was he took a fatal blow meant for Xander. *'Felicia Kassar': Xander employs the Theomancer Felicia to use the Emperor's Tarot in order to predict future events for him. Felicia is aware of Xander's past but continues to serve him. She has made several predictions that have led to good results for the Inquisitor, such locating missing clues to an investigation or finding the wreckage from the Dark Age of Technology. *'Izan-Olek-Xin': A Reclaimer, this criminal Tech-Priest has salvaged many materials over the decades. He has also gained various criminal ties across numerous sectors and a deep knowledge of the Dark Age of Technology. Izan was eventually found by Xander, but instead of terminating him, the Inquisitor made Izan a part of his retinue in return for sparing his life. Left with few options, Izan takes up the dangerous tasks of gathering ancient technology from unsafe places. *'Draken Calsar': A sorcerer, this Malefic Scholar named Draken has lived on Cadia for decades, isolating himself from the rest of the planet in order to learn and understand the machinations of the Warp. A strong will and fast learner, Draken accumulated vast amount of knowledge of the Daemons' nature. His existence was eventually discovered and would've been killed or worse if not for Xander arriving. Needing a man of his skills, the Inquisitor offered protection to the scholar in exchange for Draken to use his knowledge for Xander's benefit. Though he has proven willing to help, Xander ensures that Draken has a full escort to keep an eye on him. *'Egal Volantes': A member of the Rogue Trader House Volantes, Xander has millennia of ties with this ancient family, and they are sworn by honour to aid him. Egal Volantes, brother of the house's current Matriarch, serves as the pilot and captain of Xander's Guncutter the Iron Gear. He is an expert pilot and one of the best Xander has ever seen before. *'Julina Radfael': A swordswoman, she serves as Egal Volantes's bodyguard, co-pilot, gunner and occasional lover. She followed Egal into Xander's services, serving aboard the Iron Gear. She was gifted a pair of gauntlets with retractable thin power swords that are light and can cut through nearly anything. They were created by Xander himself. *'Zygarr': A Beastman, Zygarr was gladiator slave fighting in the fight pits in the underhive of Hive World Thanator. When it was revealed that the majority of the backers were members of a Khorne Cult, Imperial Forces led by Xander stormed the complex and began slaughtering the cultists. Many of the gladiators, who were mainly mutants, joined the cultists. A small few fought back against the Chaos forces, including Zygarr, who had killed the cult leader with his own combat knife. Despite that, he would've been executed by the Imperials for accusations of treason. However, Xander pardoned Zygarr and the gladiators who fought with him, secretly giving them transport to the Techno Dominion. Zygarr, though, chose to remain with Xander, swearing an oath of loyalty to the Inquisitor. Due to his strength, Zygarr carries an autocannon on his back, as well as using a chainsword and laspistol. *'Morrox Blayes': A Freeblade Knight, Blayes rarely talks about his past, such as where he comes from, his House or why he left. Xander met him during when he was investigating a Genestealer Cult responsible for uprisings on the Hive World Ikantor. Blayes had arrived suddenly and assisted Imperial Forces against the Cult and latter the Splinter Fleet that arrived soon after. In the ensuing battle Blayes' ship was destroyed and thus Xander offered him to continue his service as a part of his retinue. Blayes accepted the offer and joined the Inquisitor. A skilled and battle harden man, Blayes pilots the Indomitable an Acastus Knight Porphyrion, a rare Imperial Knight-class that is hardly made anymore in the 41st Millennium. Ships The Inquisitorial Black Ship, Legacy Eternal, is Xander's personal ship. Given to him by the Adeptus Mechanicus as a gift for giving them several discovered relics of humanity's past, such as STCs (not before making multiple copies of them) the Strike Cruiser has served Xander time and time again. This multi-role vessel is highly useful for the Inquisitor and his constant travel across the stars. It has also been modified with a built in Repulsion field granted to Xander by the Zero Legion and contains an arsenal of weapons for sub-orbital and orbital battles, including Nova Cannons. Xander also travels in a Guncutter called the Iron Gear. The Inquisitor uses it when speed, protection and armament were required over size and capacity. It is piloted by Egal Volantes of House Volantes and his co-pilot/gunner Julina Radfael. He also owns a Ramilies-Class Starfort, the Endurance, located in the Segmentum Tempestus. Xander uses this starfort as a recovery base and where he conducts research and experiments in secret, and store artefacts deemed too dangerous to bring with him. The Brotherhood Named in memory of the elite force of the Auretian Technocracy, the Auretian Brotherhood, or Brotherhood for short, is Xander's personal private army of Storm Troopers. The Brotherhood Storm Troopers are trained in various fields of battle, close quarters, boarding actions, open fields, defensive positions, assault and even sieges. They wield either Hot Shot Lasguns, Hellpistols, Shotguns, Hot Shot Valley Gun, Missile Launchers, Grenade Launchers, Combat Knife, Chainswords, Power Swords, Power Fists, Bolt Pistols, Plasma Pistols, Meltagun, Flamer, Plasma Gun, Long Las, Needler, Hellcarbines or Hellguns along with Frag or Krak Grenades, The Brotherhood soldiers are shown to be much more resilient, flexible and braver than other Storm Troopers. The Carparace Armour they wear is called the Stigma Carparace Armour. Along with better protection, this armour enhances the wear physical capabilities such as speed and strength, though not on the same level as the Adeptus Astartes. The armour can also be equipped with Grave-Chutes, allowing the Storm Troopers to have more mobility and maneuver far better than most other soldiers. Other features includes the standard Omnishield Helm, Slate Monitron, Micro-Bead, Respirator, Monoscope, Clarion Vox Array, Medi-kit, with additional hidden blades in the wrist guards and digital weapons that fire lasers. They make use of Valkyries and Taurox Prime APCs in battle. There have been debates of where these troopers come from, as The Auretian Brotherhood rarely remove their helmets. While most believe that these troopers were once orphans drawn from Schola Progenium, but a small few believe that they may originate from other origins, perhaps genetically-engineered, vat-grown human clones, artificially augmented. The only one who knows the truth is Xander, and his small inner circle of trustworthy comrades. Associates *'Haldin Volantes': Not an actual member of Xander's retinue, Haldin is a member of the House Volantes, a family that has a long line of Rogue Traders who have kept close ties with Xander. Recognizing the possibility of gaining even more wealth of aligning with Xander, Haldin sometimes joins the Inquisitor on his journey, visiting lost worlds or supplying him with various resources. In return, Xander has allowed Haldin to set up many operations and businesses for his family, as well as copies of found STCs for House Volantes's use. Xander also helped Haldin's family set up business deals with the advanced Techno Dominion. *'Yawser Drachen': Allies Zero Legion Shadow Phantoms Twilight Lords Adeptus Mechanicus Belisarius Cawl Xander has every truly found individuals whom he considers his equal in intelligence. One of said people is Archmagos Belisarius Cawl, who has lived for over ten thousand years like Xander. The two have met on many occassions, sometimes as allies, other times as enemies. Most of the time it is the former and the two have worked together on various projects, along with discovering lost technology. Upon taken the position of Inquisitor, the two have worked more closely, using the advantages of their positions for their benefits and mankind. Still, Xander remains wary of Cawl, aware of his soul-merging technology. Techno Dominion Craftworld Sol'cha Enemies Black Legion Among all the Chaos Forces, Xander's hatred towards the Black Legion is well-known. While a shared trait in all loyal Imperial Citizens towards the servants of Chaos, Xander's hatred is more personal than others could imagine. For it was the Black Legion who were responsible for the destruction of his home, the Auretian Technocracy, led by their Primarch, Horus Lupercal. As such, Xander despises them above all others, and relishes at any chance to kill Chaos Space Marines of that Traitor Legion, or those affiliated with them. His grudge against them is well known among other Inquisitors, as well as high-ranking Imperial Officers, and very few mention the Legion's name in Xander's presence, less they wish to earn his wrath. World Eaters Emperor's Children Dark Mechanicus Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition